SPICE!
by MillefioreCloudGuardian03
Summary: YAOI! Don't like? Don't read! first attempt at Yaoi, no flames! based off the song: "SPICE!" by Len Kagamine. Lyserg x Ren. Criticism is allowed!


**A/N: **My 2nd _"Vocaloid"_ songfic! I got this idea after listening to _"SPICE!" _by _Len Kagamine.  
><em>And since there aren't many Fanfics with this couple, I decided to write a songfic!  
>Also, I've been a fan of this couple for a while now...Don't ask why because it's a long story.<em><br>_**  
>Declaimer: <strong>I do not own anything that isn't mine!

**Summary:** _Ren Tao was the biggest playboy you could ever meet, ever girl he meets; ends up sleeping with him a few days later.  
>Yes; he had charm, he had the looks, he was rich, and being Chinese was a major bonus as well...<br>But, even with all of these traits, there was one person whom he cannot win the affection of_; _and that was the heart of the person he truly loved._

* * *

><p><strong>SPICE!<strong>  
><em><strong><br>**__Waking up to the 4am call  
>"Yesterday, where were you and who were you with?" you asked?<br>Alternating between evasions and excuses  
>Having fun using them<em>

_"Hello?"_ I asked casually, whilst smirking in secret of course.

As I thought: it was just another _"Lover_" of mine, sounding just as desperate as ever.  
>Just how stupid are these girls? Do they really think I hold any affection for any of them?<br>Are they really this predictable?

I listen to how she cries, begging me to return to her side.  
>The very thought of her being all alone and sad; oh, how little it affects me.<br>Although her long blond hair was softer than any feather, the time we spent together meant little to nothing for me.

_"I miss you as well, Mari."_ I lied in whisper, I slowly started to wrap my fingers in the sleeping Jeanne's hair.

Unlike the easily-fooled Marion Phauna; Iron Maiden Jeanne was difficult to deceive, but she soon gave into my charms before long.

_"It's just you," you said?  
>Too cliché it makes me laugh<br>Just want to be tied together with someone?  
>Bitter and HOT SPICE<em>

But, why do I feel this way?_**  
><strong>_Whenever I'm with someone else; your image pops up my mind._**  
><strong>_Those sparkling emerald-green eyes of yours, looking so innocent and forgiving…

...and your hair: which is softer than the finest silk.

...But, I know, whatever I may do: you will never become mine.

You obviously love another, and I'm going to have to except it sooner or later..._**  
><strong>_...Problem is; I choose later.

I know using all these women isn't going to help anyone..._**  
><strong>_...But, it's the only way I know how to fill this empty void in my heart…

…Without having you by my side.

_I'll give it only to you now  
>My taste that makes you dazed<br>Feel it with your body?  
>I want to meet face to face<em>

"Um...Ren-kun?" the chirp of a young girl's voice asked timidly,I smirked before closing the book in my hands.

"Hello Pirika." I replied before slowly walking towards her.

Fortunately for the both of us; we were completely alone in the Library.  
>But there really wasn't any real danger; I <em>was<em>of course her brother's best friend.

Pirika was a good friend of mine as well, she was, surprisingly; a very understanding and trust-worthy person.  
>Unlike her idiot of a brother, who never seems to know when to shut that big trap of his.<p>

"Ren-kun, we need to talk." Pirika stated; she looked really worried.

"Alright, what is it about?" I asked; she then took my hand in hers.

"It's about..._Him_." Pirika said before looking at me with tears in her eyes.

"What about _Him_, Pirika?" I asked; I was not liking where this was going at all.

"Ren-kun, I think you should just forget about _him_..." Pirika replied, she then handed me a picture. "...and move on."

___The suggestion I was aiming for  
>If we love one another, it will be okay?<br>Unlock the key and to the labyrinth_

Even though my heart was practically breaking in two...  
>...I would not let this affect me.<p>

I am Tao Ren, and I am not about to let anything bring me down...  
>...Not even a broken heart.<p>

___"I love you.", or something  
>It's strategical, the game of love<br>The one that fails, looses right?  
>Bitter and sweet SYRUP<em>

Let only me taste it  
>With the taste of your body and piling up skin<br>Satisfy me!  
>I don't know about loving<p>

_"R-Ren..." _she whispers my name ever so seductively.

_"Kanna..." _I whispered while nuzzling her neck in a sexy manner, her moans of pleasure start to increase.

_"I love you..."_she whispered, I quickly pushed her away.

I watched as her eyes sparkled with fear, as if she was facing a monster instead of a human being.  
>She then move towards me, arms ready to wrap around my neck.<p>

I quickly shot her a death glare...

For once in her life: Kanna Bismarch had actually taken a step back and didn't even try to fight.  
>I quickly grabbed my coat and left the Library without another word; Kanna just stood there, completely speechless.<p>

___For me this is just right  
>Something like love, I don't need<br>Passion is easier right?_

Classes were just as dull as ever, but what would you expect if your teacher was none other than Manta Oyamada?_**  
><strong>_I didn't know what came over me, but, I quickly shifted my gaze towards _his_ seat.

He wasn't there.

I quickly shifted my gaze again, but this towards the outside of the window._**  
><strong>_My eyes quickly widened in pure astonishment.

He was there...

Outside...

...Hugging another man.

Pain quickly made it's way into my heart...  
>Oh, how I wish it was stabbed by the blade of a sword instead of this unbearable emotion.<p>

I had to-  
>No.<br>I _will_ do something!

_Hey, My SPICE  
>I'll give it only to you now<br>My taste that makes you dazed  
>Feel it with your body<em>

"What did you want to see me about Ren?" he asked ever so innocently, I felt myself blush as he smiled.  
>I watched as the wind played with his green locks, but what else would you expect when you're standing on the rooftop of the school?<p>

"Lyserg, I have something very important to tell you..."I slowly made my way towards him.

"Well? What is it?"he asked, it almost seems as if he was teasing me.

I couldn't take it anymore; I quickly rushed towards the Dowser and pinned him to the ground.  
>He stared at me in complete shock, and for once in my life: I had actually lost my nerve.<br>Lyserg slowly reached out his hand towards me, touching my cheek ever so gently.  
>I shivered at his touch, he simply smiled.<p>

"Lyserg I...I...I-" the green haired Shaman cut me off by quickly wrapping his arms around my neck.

_"I love you too..."_ he whispered before pressing his soft lips against my own.

Once we both pulled apart: I slowly sat up, hugging Lyserg in the process.  
>The emerald-haired Brit happily returned my embrace.<p>

"I love you..." I was finally able to say, more so whisper actually.

"I know, took you long enough..." he joked, "...are _all_ Chinese men this slow?"

"You're an idiot."I replied glaring at him angrily, he simply giggled.

"I know, but I'm _your_ idiot..." Lyserg said one more time before pressing his lips against mine, I gladly returned his kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN:] Yes! I'm finally finished! Whoo!  
>I hope the characters weren't too OOC, and if they were; it was completely unintentional!<br>Yay! Lyserg x Ren 4ever!**


End file.
